Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by animeotaku2522
Summary: So here he was: Edward Elric, clad in only a bath towel, about to step into a bath tub full of warm, melted chocolate, to pose for Roy’s pictures. EdxRoy lemons and lots of Chocolate!


"Why am I doing this again?" Edward thought to himself as he stood in front of the bath tub. Roy had told Edward about his little 'class project', but he didn't think he was serious. But when he kept pressing the issue, he knew it had to be true. Roy was currently taking a photography class, and he seemed to be enjoying it. "It gets my mind focused on something other than work," he said when Ed had asked why he like it. And Roy was pretty good at it too. The apartment they shared was decorated by some of his finer works, like a bridge stretching across a pond, and a still life of apples and pears. But this week's assignment was different. The instructor told them to take a picture of their fantasy, but that it was a private activity, so they should leave the film at home.

So here he was: Edward Elric, clad in only a bath towel, about to step into a bath tub full of warm, melted chocolate, to pose for Roy's pictures.

'The things I do for love…' Ed thought to himself as he let the bath towel drop to his feet. He put his right leg in, and then the other, feeling the warm, thick liquid creep up his body as he lowered himself into the tub. When he was settled, he dipped his finger into the chocolate and tasted the rich flavor.

Just then, a knock came at the door. "Come in." was Ed's immediate reaction, and in stepped the tall figure of Colonel Roy Mustang. He wore regular dress pants and a button down shirt, and carried a professional Nikon camera in his hands. Edward looked over at the man, and their eyes met, and locked for a few seconds. Then Roy's eyes began to travel over the young man's entire body. Edward was forced to look away, heat burning his cheeks. Sure Roy had seen him naked before, but this was a totally different story. Edward turned at the sound of footsteps approaching the tub, and looked up just in time to see a bucket of something being dumped into the chocolate.

"Strawberries?" Edward asked, picking up one of the plump red fruit.

"It's to add to the visual effect." Roy stated simply, as he walked over to the wheeled stool in the room and placed himself upon it.

"So, are you ready?" Roy asked, getting the camera ready.

"As if!" was Ed's witty response, which was accompanied by a cocky grin. Roy gave a little chuckle, and then began.

Edward just looked at a corner of the room at first, not daring to look at the older man in the eye while he was snapping pictures. But gradually, Roy began giving instructions.

"Turn your head a little that way…there! Now bring your arm so that it's resting on the edge of the tub. Ok, now give me a bit of a cocky grin…"

As the instructions went on, Edward slowly began to get accustomed to being the center of attentions like this. Hey, he was Edward Elric after all, the youngest person to pass the state alchemist's exam. Why not enjoy the spot light?  
After one picture, Edward put a sensual look on his face, and rested his arms behind him on the tub's edge, pressing his chest slightly out, and crossing his legs on the opposite edge.

Roy froze for second, but continued snapping pictures at a faster pace.

Getting bolder, the blond did more poses, dipping his fingers in the chocolate, and then slowly dragging them up his body, leaving a trail of chocolate on his chest, and finally picking them up to look at them. He watched the chocolate slowly drip down his fingers, and when the candy reached the bottom, he slowly began to lick up his fingers until he reached the top, where he engulfed his entire finger. As he tasted the chocolate, he let out a small moan, and then dragged his fingers out of his mouth.

The whole time, Roy was snapping furiously, getting every action, pose, and expression on film. When Ed was done, he looked over to the taller man. Roy lowered his camera, and stared at the blond for a few seconds, then sighed. He got up, placed his Nikon on the now unoccupied stool, and walked over to the tub. Roy placed his hands of either side of Edward, gripping the edge of the tub.

Edward looked up at him, cocking his head to the side.

But he didn't have much time to think, seeing as his mouth was soon occupied.

Roy suddenly engulfed the small blond in a feverish kiss, catching Edward completely off guard. A last look down told him that Roy was very excited, before Edward could no longer think at all. Edward wrapped his arms around Roy's neck as they moved their mouths in a fast, steady rhythm, tongues dancing and intertwining with each other. The two were soon out of breath, and Roy broke the kiss, only to continue showering kissed up Edward's jaw line and to focus on his ear. He nibbled at his earlobe, and Edward gave a small squeak in response. Roy then began to kiss his way down Ed's neck until found a particularly sensitive part of the blonde's neck, and gave it a nip. Edward let out a loud moan in response, and continued to breathe heavily. Roy was about the move down to Edward's chest, when he realized that there was a slight problem.

Roy grabbed Ed's arm and yanked him out of the tub, ignoring Ed's loud protests, and shoved him into the shower.

"Get that chocolate off of you, quick." Roy commanded, and Edward rushed to comply. He was just as ready for this as Roy was, maybe even more so. It must have been something in the chocolate…

Ed finished quickly, but he was barely able to turn the water off because the overly impatient Colonel grabbed him and carried him to their room.

Edward was dumped onto the bed roughly, and he bounced around for a few seconds.

"Hey, you could be gentle…" Ed yells, but he's cut off by Roy's mouth on his.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy and felt that Roy didn't have his shirt on. He must have taken it off after he dumped Ed on the bed.

Roy made a trail of kisses down Edward's body, taking some time on his nipples, grinning at the loud response he got. Then, Roy got down to the blonde's fully erect member. The dark haired man licked up Edward's entire shaft, and then engulfed him entirely. Edward gave loud moans of pleasure, and grabbed a fistful of Roy's raven hair, legs spread apart. Roy played and teased Edward, making the younger man impatient.

The Colonel then moved his mouth off Edward's, and gave the boy a questioning look. Edward gave a little nod, and took his hand out of Roy's hair.

Roy then licked his finger and slowly slid them into the back of Edward. The dark haired man felt the blonde tense under him, and Roy froze.

"I'm fine." Edward responded, and Roy eased the length of his finger into the boy. Roy then slid in a second finger, scissoring his way into Edward.

After finishing with the third finger, Roy quickly took his pants off, and readied himself in front of the boy. Roy placed his hands on either side of Edward's hips, and Ed was ready to grip the sheets. Roy steadied himself just at the blonde's entrance.

A shared look told Roy everything he needed.

The dark haired man slowly eased himself into the boy, earning them both a low moan. Once Roy was fully inside, he froze to let Edward adjust to being entered.

After a few seconds of silence, filled only by heavy breathing, Roy began to pump in and out of the boy. Each thrust produced a sound from Edward, and his cries became louder as the Colonel picked up the pace. As they both reached climax, Roy bent over the boy and laced their fingers together.

Edward was the first to cum, screaming his partner's name as he spilled his seed between them. When Edward tensed, that was the last trigger, and Roy called for Edward in his own low, bedroom voice. Roy was still inside of Ed when he leaned down for a heated kiss.

"I love you, Chibi." Roy whispered passionately into Ed's ear.

"I love you too, Stupid Colonel." was Ed's response, as they shared another kiss.

Roy finally pulled out of the blonde, causing both to give one last shudder, and Roy collapsed on the other side of Edward.

The two curled up together under the covers, intertwining their legs and fingers together.

"You are mine." Roy whispered playfully into Edward's ear. "And I am yours." Roy added.

"Only you, love you." They both said in a low, sing-song voice.

They both chuckled as Ed buried himself into Roy's chest, and they slowly drifted off to sleep, dreams of chocolate covered strawberries dancing in their heads.


End file.
